


Who's Next?

by Tired_College_Student_Writing



Series: Bim the Incu-Bitch [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Multi, incubus bim trimmer - Freeform, sex shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing
Summary: Someone is causing a stir in the Office? How will the other Egos handle it?





	Who's Next?

It started out innocently enough.

Breakfast was already halfway done when Wilford stumbled in wearing yesterday’s clothes. Not a first for the man, when he got excited over a new project there was able to stop him. He wasn’t the only one in day old clothes either. They did wonder what that black piece of cloth was that he was playing with was, it seemed oddly familiar, but it was Wilford so who knows.

No one thought anything until Bim showed up.  

The game show host appeared with his normal cup of tea, greeting each ego in turn before bypassing his seat and going to Wilford.

“I need my tie back, Wil.”

“But it’s a souvenir!”

The conversations of around the tables staled at that, eyes going to the pair.

Bim was as put together as ever, only his missing tie cluing them in on anything, but the longer they looked at Wilford…

His rumbled clothes took on new meaning when paired with the mess of his hair and the bruises purpling his neck, a clear bite mark barely scabbing peeking from under his collar. This wasn’t a man that had been up all night planning a project.

This was a man that had been screwed to oblivion and back several times over.

“Oh my god!” Yan gagged, pushing his chair back from the table, his stew fish no longer looking appetizing.

Bim sent the young ego a grin that edged on predatory, a satisfied glint in his eyes, “Drama queen.”

Bing rolled his eyes behind his glasses, nose wrinkling “Come on dude, we don’t need to know what you get up to in your spare time.”

“1. I didn’t say anything!” Bim said, never swaying in his calm stated demeanor, “ if Wil hadn’t stolen my tie you would have never known. 2) We are not the first ones to get up to some R rated shenanigans, or come to breakfast the morning after so chill.”

There were a few mumbles, but none of them could disagree, not when Host’s ears were burning, Google’s eyes were focused on his plate and Dark’s aura cracked. Slowly Yan lowed himself back into his seat, pointedly not looking at the tally mark list that hung on the wall and they went back to breakfast as Bim stole his tie back and took his seat.

The other egos were so busy avoiding eye contact with each other, trying desperately to put the mental images out of their heads (especially when Bim nonchalantly stayed standing, leaning on the back of his seat instead of taking it) to notice that the Jims were sharing an exasperated look between the four of them.

AJ turned and raised a silent eyebrow at Bim, getting a grin too wide to be human back.

“So it begins,” They thought, plans on the betting pool they could make out of their boss’s antics already forming. After all, once the cat got a taste for the caged birds, he wouldn’t stop.

* * *

The early morning meeting was going as well as it ever did, the best time to host the meeting as it was too early for any of the shenanigans that normally arose. There was only one thing off about the whole meeting.

The other egos tried hard not to turn around as they felt the blue and red tentacles whip around behind them more agitated then they had ever seen without their leader biting the head off someone.

After an extra large creak, Wilford stopped his presentation mid-sentence to ask in an uncommon serious tone what was wrong.   

“Nothing,” came the steely reply as the rest turned to look at him.

“Dark,”

“I said nothing, Wilford.”

“You can’t honestly expect-”

“Are those bruises?” Google cut in, squinting at the grey demon. A hand flew to his throat as his aura gave the largest crack yet. The quiet giggle from the other end of the table caused heads to snap to where Bim sat, a wicked grin cutting across his face at almost inhuman length, eyes twinkling purple. It had only been  a month since he had come out as a demon, and some still felt a bit uncomfortable by the sight of his demonic features still, but they had more pressing matters at hand.

“No….” Wilford drawled, lips twitching upwards. The game show’s smile grew larger.

“Oh Yes~”

“Not a single word, Trimmer,” Dark snapped.

“You didn’t have a problem getting me to stop talking last night.”

He barely finished his sentence before he was launched into the void. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. RJ smirked at his brothers, opening his mouth and making everyone freeze.

“So anyone want to take bets on who’s next on Bim’s list of bed mates?”

“What do you mean…” Doc asked slowly earning laughter from the Imps.

“Did you honestly think this was a two time thing?” AJ wheezed out.

“Yes?” Bing asked more then answered.

CJ snorted, “As if Boss could stop.”

“Got to love that incubus nature of his,” WJ snickered, wiping a tear from his eyes.

“Incubus?” Google raised an eyebrow, “Bim is hypnotizing us to have sex with us?”

“No,” The group turned to see that it was Dark that answered, hand pinching the bridge of his nose, “Demons gain the powers of their mother’s breed, meaning Trimmer only has the powers of the crossroads. His nature on the other hand is affected by his father, so he has an increased charisma level, and an insatiable libido, anything we chose to do with him is of our own violation.”

“Nice to know you do have a heart under all that edge,” RJ snarks, earning an elbow to his  ribs from his younger brother, “Boss would appreciate you standing up for him and making sure no one gets it twisted, but that goes back to my question. We’ve seen Boss break the beds of entire legions down in Hell. There’s no way he’s not going to contiue.”

The Ipliers all shared a silent look, ears reddening as a single thought ran through their head.

_Who’s next?_


End file.
